


Be Free Beloved Heart

by dorkylokifan



Series: The Jotunheim War [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Multi, Sex Magic, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: Thor is captured on Jotunnheim and made into Loki's sex slave. Except things don't go to plan when Loki can't force Thor to get an erection. What would be a rapey angsty fic turns into a lesson in consent and relationship building. Together, each engages in a battle of wits, where Loki tries to get Thor to fall in love with him, while Thor tries to escape.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: The Jotunheim War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964566
Comments: 24
Kudos: 145
Collections: Thorki Baby Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hjbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/gifts).



> This story actually has a prequel called The Price of Admission which doesn't need to be read but it adds a bit of context. 
> 
> Thank you to Hal for this beautiful artwork. :) 
> 
> https://bent-halo.net/ao3/thor/tbb2020-hjbender.jpg

Loki fastened the tip of Thor’s braid with a small scrap of fine leather. The long golden rope reached clear to the middle of his back. It was admirable how the warrior prince had managed to keep his luscious locks so neatly coiffed while deployed on the battlefield for months. And now Loki got to run his fingers through it whenever he liked. He could do anything he wanted to Thor. Thor was his pet.

Bound by a magic spell and reinforced through sex, Thor’s blank eyes belied his enslaved mind. Odin’s wrath was playing out now. The pint-sized monarch had launched more than one invasion to steal his son back, but so far, Jotunnheim’s defenses had prevailed. Odin’s army had shrunk considerably, thanks in no small part to Loki’s initial attack.

Loki’s rooms in the Jotunnheim palace were far too large for the miniature prince, and every bit of furniture in it had to be made custom to fit his needs. The hallways were so wide and long that Loki kept a snowy bilgesnipe, much like a horse, as his other pet to ride whenever he traveled around the palace. His steed, Wooly, stayed in an excellent hut on his expansive balcony, complete with a silver food dish and jeweled collar.

Thor did not have to sleep in any hut. His place was in Loki’s bed, but he did have a collar. A fine red one to match his cape, which hung in Loki’s closet. Mjolnir was stored there as well. It had only been a week since Loki killed all of Thor’s men and enslaved the prince. A total of 10,000 Asgardians met their hand by Loki’s magic. He also ended their silly little siege of Jotunheim Capitol City.

A knock came at the door.

“Enter,” Loki called.

“My prince,” the stablemaster began, “I have your new saddle here for little Wooly. The Asgardian prince should have no trouble staying seated behind you now.”

“Ah, yes. Excellent,” Loki said as he appraised the leatherwork. The top of Loki’s head barely reached the stablemaster’s knee. “Tell me, Velmir, do you think I should dress Thor in Jotunheim blue or Asgardian red?”

“The blue sire. Jotunheim colors on an Asgardian prince sends a powerful message at court. However, might I suggest a thick shoulder fur for him? The long-sleeved tunic is simply not enough for him to maintain his body temperature if he gets too far away from the fireplace.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want him to be too warm. It’ll cause him to sweat, and then he’ll freeze.”

“I’m certain, sire. He needs a coat to supplement his body heat. Asgardians are not built like we are.”

“Very well,” he said. Loki looked over the mannequin with the blue clothing set. Thor was his slave, but his clothes were no less lavish than that of any prince. Loki would expect the same level of respect if their situations were reversed. Not that Thor had given him that respect, but at the time, he’d been pretending to be nothing more than a lowly whore. The dark blue tunic had gold embroidered flowers, which was fitting given Asgard’s eternally springtime climate. The collar of the tunic was high, but there was a slight V at the front, just enough to show the hint of red of Thor’s pet collar beneath. Loki had shaved off Thor’s beard, preferring smooth skin. It made Thor look practically boyish, save for the hardened lines around his eyes.

“Wear this one.”

“Yes, Master,” Thor replied. Loki would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a bit of glee at hearing that. Thor had an arrogant streak. That much he’d learned about the man during the short months in his company.

Loki’s formal dress for the court was far more revealing. The Jotunn’s high society did not wear clothing for the sake of modesty or to protect one from the elements. It was a statement of wealth, power, and politics. A purple cape from Alfheim or a red kilt from Svartalfheim worn at court could be a statement of allegiance with a particular ambassador. Loki hated that. Sometimes he just wanted to wear things because they were beautiful. Today Loki wore a green cape with gold trim and a dramatic high collar that framed his face. His skirt beneath it was black with more gold trim. Necklaces, nipple and ear piercings, bracelets, and rings adorned the rest of him in an interconnected web of wealth.

The stablemaster readied his mount, and Loki and Thor both climbed atop Wooly’s back. Ideally, Loki would ride with Thor in front of him, blue arms encircling the defeated prince. But unfortunately, even in this situation, Loki was still the smallest person in the room. So, he sat in front and had Thor hold him about the waist. Not a terrible thing, really. 

The stablemaster opened the door for his prince, and Loki rode through it. His posture straightened, and his chin lifted. Loki was the hero of the hour. The feast tonight was in his honor for having so utterly humiliated Asgard.

“Stay close to me, my darling. Some will wish to harm you.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Are you warm enough?”

“No, Master. My toes are numb.”

Loki yanked on the reins and turned his mount around. He did not want Thor losing little digits to frostbite. Getting Thor a thicker pair of socks only took a few minutes. When asked again if he was warm enough, he said yes. 

The ride to the grand hall was long. The palace was vast and full of corridors, some of which led to nowhere, a security feature. The music was loud, and as Loki’s beast strode into the room, the hall burst with cheers and applause. The people pointed at Thor. Some laughed. Many chattered. Loki preened. He approached his father and bowed at the waist in respect.

“My son. So small yet so mighty. You single handedly defeated the Asgardian army and took their prince as your thrall. I am so very proud of you. Let all celebrate your triumph!” The crowd cheered. Free bread and meats were given to the people in Loki’s name. Loki’s brothers gave speeches, and music played, and soon the commoners left. The nobles filed into the dining hall to enjoy a sumptuous feast and a show. They wanted to watch Loki crush Thor under his boot.

Loki’s table was elevated on a platform so that he could more comfortably converse with other guests.

“Kneel here,” Loki ordered Thor as he sat in his chair. Thor was a broad, muscular man. But he wouldn’t stay that way without proper nutrition and exercise, so Loki ordered that Thor be fed well the same food that the other guests were enjoying.

“So, what will you do with him?” Helblindi asked.

Loki canted his neck upwards. Helblindi was the second born, but first in line to the throne due to Loki’s unfit size. “I thought that was obvious.”

“Yes, but you’ll get bored with him eventually. Then what? Will you kill him or ship him back to his father all used up?”

“This might surprise you brother, but I am not cruel to my pets. And besides, it’s not like I have many romantic prospects. And after letting half of his army bugger me before I used my magic to enslave their minds, it has cured me of any desire to have multiple partners. Variety is nice, but so is routine.”

“You mean to keep him long term! Does father know?”

“He’ll figure it out.”

“Loki…you know Odin will never stop until his son is either returned or dead. And if he is dead, you know he’ll seek revenge.”

“I know, that’s why I let him live. But keep him, I will. The Allfather is not All-powerful. And I deserve to be happy. Just like you and Garta.”

“The men want to tie him to a post and take shots at him with the bow.”

“Absolutely not. How is my thrall supposed to pleasure me if he is dead?”

“You’re sweet on him.”

“I’m not. I’m merely practical. Besides, Thor is a prince of his realm. I’d like to think the same basic comforts of safety and respect would be afforded to me in a reversed situation.

“Ha! You’re playing at something. I demand to know what it is.”

“Are you accusing me of being dishonest?” Loki asked with mock indignance. Hellblindi chuckled and slapped his knee.

“No! I’d never risk getting on your bad side. But as you please, don’t tell me.”

“There’s nothing to tell. I’m not scheming,” Loki smiled. Hellblindi did as well while rolling his eyes.

“You’ve been lonely for a long time. Be nice to him if it pleases you, but he’ll still slit your throat should he ever break free of your spell.”

“He won’t.” Loki ate his food heartily and drank deep from his red wine. Laufey King tapped his foot as the music played and looked over at the miniature table.

“My son, why don’t you have your little pet dance for me?”

“Yes, father. Of course,” he said, turning to Thor with a very generic command to “dance.” He was curious to see what the Thunderer would do with such a vague order. Thor could dance in any manner he wished. He could-oof!

Thor grabbed Loki and dragged him to the open space at the center of Laufey’s table. What was it to be then? The Waltz? A Tango?

WHACK!

Nope. It was the dance the dwarves were famous for, the Slappenspatter. Thor struck Loki hard across the face making the crowd go silent, and the music stopped.

Loki chuckled under his breath, “Clever man.” He rubbed at the hot purple mark on his cheek briefly, then continued. “Do not stop the music. If this is the dance Thor wishes to dance, then I shall reciprocate.”

Thor had one arm arced up above his head and one foot pointed out front in the elegant starting pose. Of course, that hand was meant to swing down and slap the soul out of with whomever he was dancing. But Loki could give as good as he got. Thor had a smile on his face. Loki took up the first position as well, and the music started.

Loki’s eyes narrowed. They turned, clapped, turned, spun, and WHACK! Both men slapped the other on the left cheek. Loki’s face was on fire. He was sure there would be a purple handprint there for days. Thor’s cheek flamed bright red, and there appeared to be a cut at the corner of his lip. Loki smiled. Good. They continued, landing two more blows upon each other before the dance culminated to one final slap where they were permitted to dodge and weave. They both spun one last time and swung.

They both missed. The crowd groaned in disappointment, but they were thrilled nevertheless.

Laufey King clapped as he chuckled. “Interesting. Your pet still has some modicum of a fight in him. Are you sure you can control him?”

“Yes, father. I merely have to turn a phrase to bend him to my will,” he turned his head to Thor, “Kneel.”

Thor did.

“Bark like a dog.”

Thor did.

“Tell me, Thor, what would you do to me right now if you had free will?”

“Kill you, master,” Thor said. Loki strolled around Thor, looking his prize over.

“Hmm. I don’t doubt it. But you will never have free will again, Odinson. You. Are. Mine.” He snatched Thor’s hair and gripped it, pulling it tight. “I am your god now.”


	2. Chapter 2

Loki awoke with Thor’s warm arms wrapped around him. It was heaven. The embrace of a lover, a sensation Loki had never known. However, Thor was technically not his lover yet. He’d been lonely, and chaste for so long before his dangerous gambit to defeat Thor’s army using sex magic. He took into his body the seed of 5,000 men. The orifice did not matter for the spell to work. And the last taste of freedom Thor had felt was with Loki’s head bobbing between his legs as his men watched. It had been thrilling for Thor. Even more so for Loki when he’d finally gotten the prince of Asgard to relax enough to let him do it. Loki still had not yet properly lain with Thor, and he was in no hurry. He was still a little tuckered out. It had taken months to enslave half of Thor’s men, and while Loki had thoroughly enjoyed himself, he was still feeling a bit tender in places.

A knock came at Loki’s door.

“Enter!”

Loki’s valet, Angreboda, entered with his scroll of errands Laufey had for him. “Your Highness, your father needs you to go to the Southwestern tunnel. There is an ice flow there that is clogging up the transport lanes.”

“Why does he always send me for such things? Helblindi is the one in charge of maintaining infrastructure. My father acts like I’m the only one around here with ice magic.”

“Well, it’s not like he could have you lead the army into battle against Odin. Not at least with him around.”

Loki frowned, “I disagree. I can’t think of anything more satisfying than letting father and son see each other across the field, both defeated.”

“I suspect it is that hubris of yours that makes Laufey King hesitant to gift you such an opportunity,” Angreboda said, knowing full well he was stepping over the line.

“Hubris? How dare you! You don’t think I could defeat old one eye?”

“No Highness. I don’t,” he said with a cocked smile. Loki gasped in mocked shock and threw a pillow at him, only for the tiny thing to bounce off of Angreboda’s foot with little more impact than a packing peanut.

“Get out!”

“Your father also wanted to talk to you about your next mating heat.”

“What for?”

“He did not say, but I suspect he wants to know what your intentions are towards your guest.”

“Oh, please. Thor is my thrall, not the father of my future children. You can tell the King that for me.”

“Yes, highness, but I don’t think he wants to hear those words from me.”

“If my father wants to discuss it further, he can come find me. I’ll be fixing a bloody traffic jam,” Loki said. Angreboda bowed with that edge of impertinence that Loki found endearing, before leaving. Angreboda had no qualms about telling Loki hurtful truths, which Loki valued. Sycophants surrounded Helblindi, and they would be his brother’s downfall. Byleistr’s intrigues were already unfolding around them. 

“Thor, wake up, darling. You need to eat and get ready for the day; in whatever order you deem best but I need you ready in an hour. We need to travel today.”

“Yes, master.”

The Southwestern Tunnel was a far walk for a regular frost giant, but for Loki, it was half a day’s ride. Within the hour, they were mounted up and dashing across the city. The Asgardian fools thought that frost giants all lived on the surface in a single city. And while the city did indeed extend above the surface, the only people that lived there were billeted soldiers. What lay above the surface was a façade. Below ground, the people of Jotunheim lived quite warm lives of comfort and industry in several cities interconnected by tunnels. And while every city did a little bit of everything from farming to manufacturing, some were more specialized than others.

In the ceiling above was a great ball of white fire that served as the sun. Every city had one, and the tunnels had miniature versions of them to light the way. And while the magic to maintain the large ones were monitored continuously, the little ones in the tubes sometimes got neglected. The heat shields failed occasionally, and the orbs would burn through the ice walls, and well, shit happens. And officially speaking, those failures were Helblindi’s fault. But his brother was currently on the battlefield, so fixing common problems was now Loki’s job.

The people of Jotunheim waved at their little prince as he rode past. Children pointed at Thor and hugged their father’s legs. The sculpted ice walls of people’s homes sparkled rainbow reflections and intricate carvings. Brightly colored tapestries hung everywhere.

“Tell me, Thor, how does Asgard compare to the beauty of my home?”

“Asgard is warmer, master.”

“Enough sulking Thor. Look around you. Look at what you wanted to destroy, what you would have pillaged if you could have. Now that you’ve seen the true nature of my people, you can never leave. You will be my pet forever. You will die before I ever allow you to escape. Remember that. Keeping you alive is a danger to my people. I will not hesitate to kill you to protect them.”

“It is very colorful, master.”

“Is Asgard colorful?”

“Yes, master. More golden than blue.”

“There. Was it so hard to say something nice?”

“Yes, master,” Thor replied flatly. Loki huffed. He didn’t know if Thor wanted to tell him that or if he was compelled.

As they rode on, Loki leaned back into Thor for support, and Thor wrapped his arms around Loki for balance and comfort. And for a little bit, Loki was able to pretend that Thor wanted to be there.

When they reached the clogged tunnel, the people cheered. Finally, help had arrived. Children, some taller than Loki, gathered around them. He wanted to get to the task at hand, but he always made time for the curious, so that he could be left alone.

“Prince Loki, can I pick up Thor?” The request came from a little giant about five years old and nearly equal with Loki’s height.

“No, my darling. He is not a toy. You could hurt him. But you may pet my bilgesnipe. This is Wooly. He’s very soft.” More children gathered around to pet the animal. Some pet Thor on the head as well.

“He’s so yellow! Look at his hair!”

“Be gentle children. He’s fragile,” Loki said with a laughing smile as he looked Thor in the eyes. He then turned his attention to the matter at hand. He raised his arms and used his seidr to recede the ice and reform the walls of the tunnel. The blockage was several meters deep, and it took a solid hour to complete the work.

When the tunnel cleared, the people applauded, and traffic resumed. The trip back to the castle seemed longer, even though it wasn’t. By the time they reached the city center, Loki was famished. He assumed Thor was as well. Rather than going back to the palace and waiting for the head chef to make something, Loki opted to go to the market and visit one of his favorite street vendors.

“Raygar! How is the meat today?”

“Fresh, my prince. Would you like a skewer?”

“Two, please!”

“Is that who I think it is?”

“It is. The prince of Asgard will be tasting the finest food in Jotunheim.”

“You flatter me Highness,” the vendor said. Loki tossed a coin up to him and was handed the skewers in return. The vendor smiled, though the reservation in his face when he looked at Thor lingered.

“Odin is fighting hard to get his son back. I hear the surface is taking big hits.”

“Our defenses are holding. Odin is running out of men. Eventually, the old fool will give up and turn to diplomacy, which is what he should have tried in the first place. We have the advantage.”

“That is good to hear.”

Loki handed Thor his dinner, and the two ate quietly as they finished the journey back to Loki’s chambers.

They spent the rest of the evening curled up on a sofa next to the fire. Loki cuddled up against Thor as he read a book, and Thor stared blankly into the burning embers.

For weeks, day in and day out, their routine more or less resembled this. And then the day came when Odin stopped attacking Jotunheim. It was over. They’d won. Thor was his.


	3. Chapter 3

With Odin’s defeat, the soldiers above ground were able to relax and rebuild the areas that sustained damage. Higher ranking officers were able to descend below ground, and the generals returned to court. A sigh of relief breathed through the whole of Jotunheim.

Frivolity and leisure time returned. And for the first time in a long time, Loki had no official duties on his docket. He was free for the day to do as he wished.

“Thor, what would you like to do today?”

“Go home, master.”

“Yes, besides that.”

“Kill you, master.”

“Besides that!” There was a pause before Thor spoke again.

“Exercise, master. I would like to practice with Mjolnir.”

“I’m sure you would. I’ll not have you swinging that deadly thing about, but you do need exercise. We’ll go to the training field. You can take out some of that pent-up rage on me. I mean, you can try.”

“Thank you, master,” Thor said with hate shining from his eyes.

“It’s been four months, Thor. For fuck sake, how long are you going to hold a grudge? You lost. Yes, I killed your friends. It was war. You were trying to kill my people. All those lovely children that want to pet you and play with you…you would’ve killed them all and given them no thought. Cling to your racism if you will, but I have treated you far better than you deserve.”

“You killed Fandral.”

“Oh, the eager dandy. I remember him—the lecher, whose first instinct was to rape me. Of course, he’d be  _ your _ friend. You’ll pardon me for not shedding any tears for his passing.” Loki was so distracted by the conversation that he overlooked Thor’s failure to address him as master. It had been four months since Loki last had sexual contact with Thor.

Loki dressed more conservatively than usual, in a modest high neck tunic and trousers dyed in solid black. Only a gold sigil embroidered over his left breast denoted his rank. And he made sure Thor wore a matching set, with Loki’s sigil also over his left chest. He smiled when Thor finished dressing, running his fingers over the crest and smiling up at his prisoner.

“You look beautiful, Thor. I wish…” he reached up to cup Thor’s face and then sighed in disappointment. Shaking his head, he called for Wooly. The beast came bounding from the balcony, tail wagging and licked him in the face. “At least you love me.”

They took off to the training fields, and a crowd gathered to watch the fun. Loki tossed Thor a battle staff and walked to the sparring circle.

“Before we begin, you will fight in accordance with the rules recognized by all the realms. You will not kill me. You will not impart permanent injury. You will not hit me below the waist. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good. On guard!” Loki took the first swing as Thor charged at him. Their staffs collided with a thunderous crack! Wood splintered, and the men tumbled far outside the fighting ring. They rolled until Thor landed on top of Loki, and his hands were around his neck. Other warriors came running. One of them plucked Thor off of Loki and held him aloft. In the distance, a loud crash occurred from the outer palace wall.

There wasn’t enough time. Gasping for air, Loki raised his arm and choked out the word, “Sleep.” Thor slumped over in the soldier’s hand. Mjolnir dropped to the ground just before the soldier’s feet. “Quickly! We must get him back to my chambers! Pick me up and take us both!”

The warrior snatched up his little prince and ran back to the palace. He sprinted up the stairs and down the hall to Loki’s chambers.

“Toss us onto the bed and leave!”

“But, my prince, should we chain him?” he asked as he placed the little princes onto his bed.

“No, now get out!”

“Yes, your highness!”

“And soldier…Thank you.” The soldier shut the door, and Loki made quick work of opening Thor’s trousers. What an idiot he’d been. He should have done this sooner. He should have noticed the change in Thor’s demeanor. His lips wrapped around Thor’s cock. Thor, for his part, was deeply asleep, but that enchantment only lasted a few minutes. A little smile formed on Thor’s face as his shaft hardened in Loki’s mouth. Loki gripped it, jerking it fast while his lips latched onto the tip, tonguing the hole. Thor stirred. He was waking up. And just when his eyes fluttered open, Loki’s mouth flooded with cum, and he swallowed. Thor’s eyes filled with anger. He reached for him.

“Stop!” For a long moment, Thor held still and then…

“Yes, master.”

Loki let out a breath and flopped back on his bed. “You nearly did it,” he said, sighing with relief. “How long had you felt my spell waning?” Loki asked, looking over at him with a boyish smile. “Come on. Tell me.”

“Three days, master.”

“Three days?” Loki did some mental math. 120 days. That was the length of time the spell lasted if it wasn’t refreshed. The spellbook had not been specific on time frames. “You gave me quite the fright. I think today; you’ll have to get your exercise a different way. Fix the hole in my wall.”

“Yes, master,” Thor called Mjolnir to him, which flew across the palace grounds and back into his hands. Lightning sprung from Thor’s eyes and fingers as he used Mjolnir’s magic to repair the stone.

Loki sucked in his lower lip as he watched the little show. Raw power radiated from Thor, for he was every bit the force of nature he was proclaimed to be. For the first time in weeks, Loki felt an urge.

“I want you to have a bath. While you are in there, you are to shave your undercarriage. I don’t like getting your hair in my teeth. Wash thoroughly everywhere. Don’t bother putting on clothes when you finish.”

“Yes, master.”

While Thor was busy with his ablutions, Loki went through his wardrobe and considered his bed attire. Loki opted for a sheer white muslin skirt with deep slits at the thighs with a matching long robe and his gold torque. He usually only wore it for formal occasions, but he was going to live out a fantasy tonight—one where he was King.

When Thor emerged from the bath, glistening with water, Loki drank in his sublime countenance. Thor’s member hung large and flaccid between his thick thighs. Loki arranged himself on the bed, anticipating the moment when Thor would take him, fill him, and give him that sweet bliss while Loki laid back and let him do all the work.

“Come to bed, Thunderer, and make love to me,” he said. Thor did as he bade and climbed on top of Loki, kissing him. But the kisses were passionless. Thor’s hand reached under Loki’s skirt and grabbed Loki’s shaft pumping it mechanically. He broke off the kiss.

“Not like that, Thor. Do you not know how to make love?”

“I do not wish to make love, master.”

“Well, what you want is irrelevant. If you’re going to be this terrible at foreplay, let’s just get to the part I’m eager for and be done. Fuck me.”

“I cannot master.”

“Why the hell not?” Loki asked. Thor looked down at his flaccid dick.

“I do not desire you, master,” Thor said, with a small amount of smugness bleeding through.

“I see.” Loki’s tone turned icy. “You desired me once. When you thought me a whore. When you thought that I would be your thrall and not the other way around. Remember?”

“Yes, master, I do.”

Loki contemplated the problem. The spell gave him the ability to command Thor to do things. Take actions. But the spell did nothing to change Thor’s emotional state. He could not command desire. Thor had to feel it. Loki could order Thor to hop on one foot or stab himself in the eye, but he couldn’t command him to get an erection.

“Tell me, Thor, do you find me beautiful?”

“Yes, master. I do.”

“And if the tables were turned and I was the slave, would you fuck me? Would you feel desire for me?”

“No, master.”

“Why not?”

“Because you want it, master,” Thor said. Loki bristled. Why bother even keeping Thor around if he wasn’t going to make him happy? And surely Thor knew that. Did he want to die? Or did he have some ridiculous hope that Loki would send him home even though that was now a tactical impossibility? In a fit of frustration, Loki snapped at him.

“Lay on your stomach.”

“Yes, master,” Thor said as all smugness bled from his face. And by the gods, his backside was sublime. Loki reached out and cupped a cheek. The smooth, warm flesh glided beneath his hand. And though Loki felt desire, he also felt sick. His sadistic impulse turned to bitter ashes in his mouth.

“Never mind. Get under the covers. Go to sleep.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, when Thor awoke, Loki had already left his chambers for the day. For the first time since his enchantment began, Thor was alone. He called to Mjolnir, but the spell bent around him, silencing his summons. Aggravated, he tried to walk towards Mjolnir but couldn’t even take a single step. Not when his intent was malicious and against Loki’s wishes.

He fought the magic, his body twitching with electric might, but the spell did not yield. For hours, he stood like stone, struggling to take a single step, but could not. Exhausted and possessing nothing more than the solitary desire to rest, he sat down on the bed in defeat.

At midday, Velmir the stablemaster came. He set down a plate of hot food on the table and went about cleaning Wooly’s food dishes and refilling them. Thor was able to walk to the table to sit and eat his meal. The carefully plated meal of spiced meat reminded Thor of a similar dish from home. Velmir collected Thor’s plate when he was done and left. It was the only activity that broke up the monotony of his day.

In the evening, Loki returned to his chambers. He dined with Thor, and though he spoke to Thor, he rarely asked Thor any questions. Afterward, Loki bathed and then curled up with Thor on the sofa in front of the fire to read a book. And then they went to bed. Loki commanded Thor to spoon him at first, but then he decided to sleep with his head resting on Thor’s chest. His hair fanned out, and his fingers curled atop Thor’s left breast, listening to Thor breathe.

Thor hated him. 

The next day was an exact repeat.

And the next.

And the next.

After a week, Thor took note of Loki’s eyelashes and how long they were.

Two weeks went by. Thor stopped trying to lift Mjolnir or break the window or do anything to escape. He wanted to read. There were books on a shelf near the window. Thor went to retrieve one, but this too was stopped. Loki had not explicitly given Thor permission to do this. And for the first time since his enchantment, Thor felt real panic. He couldn’t escape; he couldn’t fight; he couldn’t do anything to keep his mind active. All he could do was eat, sleep, bathe, and relieve himself. When it wasn’t mealtime, he stared at the fire. Being alone with his thoughts, day in and day out, the loneliness crept in. He missed his home. He missed his family.

Another two weeks went by, and one night after a long day and a late supper, Loki asked Thor, “How are you doing? Do you need anything? Are you warm enough?”

“May I read your book when you finish, master?” he asked. They had curled up on the sofa in front of the fire again.

“My book? This? Do you like fairy tales?”

“I do, master.”

“I have had this since I was a young boy. My dam, Farbauti, used to read it to me as he held me in the palm of his hand. He died suddenly, a blood clot in the brain. The healers said it burst and killed him. I was barely an adolescent then. I read this when I am feeling melancholy.”

“I am as well, master.”

“I am sorry to hear that.”

“Please send me home, master.” Thor’s voice caught, which surprised them both.

“You poor man. I’ve been neglecting you. I’ve left you alone for too long. I am so sorry Thor, but you know I can’t.”

“I miss my mother as well, master,” he said, his face twisted up.

“You’ve seen our great city. You know the truth of our society and economy. You would destroy us all. I am sorry Thor, but this is your home now.”

A tear ran down Thor’s face. His gaze went down, and Loki reached out and took his hand.

“I know you hate me, Thor. I wish you didn’t. You Asgardians are a hateful lot, and I never understood why. I still don’t. I always thought your people were the loveliest in all the realms. And you, with sunshine in your hair, I remember when our fathers used to be on speaking terms. I had hopes when I was young... but I’m getting ridiculous now. There’s no point in dwelling on things that cannot be.”

“Please master, write to my mother. Tell her I am safe.”

Loki’s breath caught in his throat. He teared up. “I will,” he paused. “Thor, I know I could make you happy if you let me.”

“I will let you try, master.”

“Thank you, Thor. Thank you.” Loki reached out and cupped his face. He had thought it would take daily whippings or some other unspeakable torture to make a man like Thor crack. But leaving him with nothing to do had broken him in a mere month. “Tell me, what would you like to do for fun tomorrow? I could take us out to ride, or perhaps you and I could dine with one of the ambassadors tomorrow. And I could give them your mother’s letter. Would you like that?”

“Yes, master. Thank you.”

“How about a game of chess?”

“Yes, master. I would be delighted,” Thor said. Loki smiled and retrieved the game board. Loki was an avid player and rarely lost against his brothers. But Thor quickly put Loki on his back heel when he checkmated him in 10 moves. Loki looked up at Thor with hooded eyes.

“Tell me, Thor, has anyone ever underestimated you for the way you look?”

“Not that I am aware of, master.”

“You are large at least compared to your countrymen. And you are even larger than me, but everyone is. Except for the dwarves, of course. I was just curious if anyone had ever judged you for having a pretty face.”

“Did you judge me, master?”

“You held out against my charms longer than I expected. Most of your countrymen were eager to rut me that very first night, but you were cautious. I respected you for that. Did you truly believe me to be a whore?”

“I knew you were a spy and that you were there to undermine me, but I did not know how. When you used half of my men to slaughter the other half, I blamed myself for not seeing the move you planned to make. Why did you keep me alive, master?”

Loki looked down at the board. He was going to lose again. “Well, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, I don’t have very many friends. My countrymen are polite to me and even seek out my council from time to time, but hanging out with me, relaxing, socializing as we are now is not practical. I’m in constant danger of being crushed underfoot. And while I am the perfect size for visiting the other realms as an emissary and ambassador, none of the other realms ever really appealed to me. Jotunheim is so beautiful. The only one I haven’t seen is Asgard.”

“Would you like to make love tonight, master?”

“Hmm… the real question Thor is, do you? Uh-don’t answer that. You’ll kill the mood, and I’m feeling rather lighthearted just now.” Loki looked down at the chessboard again. Thor was about to take his queen, and in two more moves, he was doomed. “But since I am facing another clear defeat, how about I reward you for your victory. Come to bed.” Loki began removing his garments one by one as he walked towards it. “Remove your clothes as well, Thor. I want to look at you.”

“Yes, master.” Thor returned Loki’s gaze with a hint of a smile and removed his clothes with slow, deliberate movements that he knew Loki would appreciate.

“Still playing chess, I see,” Loki chuckled. “Are you going to seduce me? Is that your gambit? Let me remind you of my own game. Sit up against the headboard, please.” Loki finished removing the last of his clothes, posing for Thor for a moment before slinking up the bed, in between Thor’s legs. He settled on his stomach there, resting with his head on Thor’s hip bone, dangerously close to Thor’s cock. He looked up at him with hooded eyes as he rubbed his hand up and down Thor’s thigh, massaging it. He touched and explored, memorizing little details, changes in skin texture, the tiny scar near Thor’s belly button. He teased around Thor’s cock, pressing kisses to that smooth patch of skin just above it. Thor’s cock twitched and stirred.

“I’d very much like to suck your dick, Thor. Would you like that?”

“Yes, master.”

Loki gently took him into his mouth, and with languid tender movements, he softly pleasured Thor. Looking at him steadily in the eyes and smiling. “I want to make you feel so good, Thor. I want to give you all the things you fantasized about.” Loki lifted Thor’s cock up to lick down to his sack, sucking and licking all the little folds there. His fingers nudged and caressed all the sweet places between Thor’s legs. And only when Thor’s shaft was ridged and red with the need to release, did Loki swallow down his length and suck him vigorously. And when he flooded his mouth, Loki displayed it briefly on his tongue before closing his lips.

“I will make love to you now, master.”

“No, Thor. I know you won’t mean it. I want you to feel it, for real, when you do. If you could, please, stroke me until I release in your hand, and kiss me. Taste yourself.” The two of them shifted positions to lay next to one another. Thor gripped Loki’s shaft and started pumping while sealing off Loki’s mouth with his own. Loki keened into it as Thor’s tongue invaded his and conquered. Loki broke the kiss to gasp for air. He clung to him as his head tilted back, and a silent scream preceded the convulsions. Loki was adrift and for the briefest of moments, completely at Thor’s mercy.


	5. Chapter 5

There were times throughout the year when it became necessary for the royal family to occupy the topmost part of the palace that lay above the surface. When off-worlders came to trade with Jotunnheim in exchange for Jotunn rubies, Loki had to move to his above surface quarters to keep up appearances. He also gave Thor new furs. The wind could cut to the bone.

Ambassador Tyrion visited Jotunheim about once a year to purchase gems from Laufey in exchange for rare foods and linens that could not grow in his underworld. It was a festive time. A ball and celebratory feasts always followed the dwarf’s arrival. While on Jotunheim, he spent the majority of his time with Loki when he wasn’t conversing matters of business with Laufey.

“Loki! Look at you! Have you gotten taller?”

“I could ask you the same!” Loki said as he bent down to hug his friend. Tyrion spied Thor over Loki’s shoulder on the far side of the room.

“So, it is true. You turned him into your pet,” Tyrion stated with unconcealed joy. He hated Thor’s guts. On a personal level. It wasn’t that Thor had done or said anything rude to him per se; their personalities just didn’t match well. “He looks quite healthy still. The people on Asgard fear that you are starving and torturing him.”

“I have done nothing of the sort. And you can tell Odin that yourself. I would never treat another prince thusly, as you well know. Come along, the cook has whipped up something new, and I’m dying to try it.”

“Sounds intriguing. What is it?”

“He said it’s called a pastry.”

“Pastry? Like bread?”

“Something like that, but with filling. I’m not sure what that means, but he said it has lots of butter.”

“Well, that does sound promising,” Tyrion said. “You know, I’m not planning on visiting Asgard anytime soon.”

“Well, plan on it. I need you to deliver a letter for me.”

“To whom?”

“To the queen. I promised Thor I would write to his mother and let her know he is safe and unharmed.”

“And what does your father think about that?”

“He doesn’t know, and you’re not going to tell him.”

“Ah-huh. Alright then. So what has it been like having Thor as your pet? I must know.”

“Better, now that we are getting along, but not as much fun as you’d expect. Taking care of him can be a very demanding job.”

“Oh, I’m sure it is,” Tyrion said in  _ that _ tone. Loki rolled his eyes and smiled.

“I’m not raping him. I might have molested him once or twice, but nothing nefarious.”

“Molested? What do you mean, molested?”

“Well, I’m very giving if you must know.”

“I figured it would be the other way around. Thor on his knees, taking care of you? Isn’t that the point of a sex slave?”

“That was the idea, but funny thing, I can’t order him to get an erection. I have to encourage him to rise to the occasion. And he’s been stubborn as an ox.”

“Nice to know he’s kept his personality intact.”

“I like his personality. Thor! Come over here, darling, and dine with us.”

“Yes, master.”

“Master!” Tyrion laughed. “Oh, I’ll never get tired of hearing that.”

“Oh, yes you would. He says it at the end of every response.”

“Order him not to.”

“I can’t. It’s part and parcel of the spell. The minute he stops calling me master is how I know the spell is losing its hold. It’s a safety feature.”

The three men sat in Loki’s chambers and feasted on new foods from foreign lands. The pastries, as they were called, were more than just one thing but a whole category of delicious treats. Sweet Saffron Cream Tarts, Cheese Danish, and Chocolate Croissants sat on trays next to Pork Empanadas, Chicken Pot Pie, and Spinach Puffs.

Tyrion dabbed his mouth with his napkin and proclaimed it a lovely meal.

Loki washed down his late bite with mead. “It was. Which one was your favorite Thor?”

“They were all lovely master, but Baklava remains my favorite. And for breakfast, leftover stale bread soaked in warmed milk and honey is something I think you’d like.”

“That does sound delicious. I’ll have to have the cook make it one day for us,” Loki smiled at Thor in that smitten way as Tyrion watched them both. He had questions that lingered.

“So, Loki, aside from Asgard and Thor, how is Jotunheim fairing?”

“We are doing well. Asgard’s attack on us did little damage, and our economy remains strong.”

“And your father’s health?”

“He is well.”

“I know you were declared unfit at birth, but do you ever think about claiming the throne for yourself?”

“If I did, I wouldn’t tell you,” Loki smiled coyly as he sipped his wine.

“Fair enough. But what of your brothers? I hear there are growing tensions between them. A civil war on Jotunheim would not be good for business.”

“Helblindi and Byleistr will come to blows, it’s true. But not a civil war. Byleistr is too efficient and subtle for that.”

“You think Helblindi will lose.”

“Helblindi is my brother, and I love him, but I can see his faults. Byleistr is more mercurial than our father, but he is also the stronger sovereign.”

“So, you’ve made your choice.”

“Of allegiance? No. I’m merely giving my opinion of them. And frankly, regardless of which of them ends up on the throne in the end, I care not. My life will change little here.”

“Loki, a lot of people are wondering what your long-term plans are for Thor. Asgard most of all.”

“I told you. He’s my pet.”

“But not your lover? Not your intended? You surely don’t mean to keep Thor here forever like some obedient house plant.”

“I do.”

“Loki, Odin might have been defeated, but that doesn’t mean he’s given up. He’s licking his wounds now and regathering his resources, but eventually, when he is replenished, he will attack Jotunheim again. And you know next time will be different.”

Loki’s lips became a thin line as he suddenly became interested in playing with the last crumb on his plate. “Perhaps.”

“Loki. You’re an intelligent man. You always think 20 steps ahead. You know Asgard will declare war upon your people again. Your soldiers will die. Your harvests will burn. Your buildings will be demolished. And next time it will be the regular people that will suffer—all for the sake of your pet. So long as Thor lives, he is a liability. Either you are incredibly naive, incredibly selfish, or incredibly cruel. And I have never known you to be naïve.”

“Thor, would you go stand outside for a few minutes, please. I’ll summon you back into the room when I am ready.”

“Yes, master.” Thor walked out of the chambers and closed the heavy door behind him. He stood next to it to try to listen but couldn’t hear anything over the howling of the wind. Over an hour went by before the door opened again, and Tyrion came out. He looked up at Thor with a measure of bemusement and pity.

“I don’t know how he is treating you when the two of you are alone. I just hope he is treating you well. You may have the last laugh yet. Loki is a smart man, usually. And I don’t know if he has carelessly condemned you or himself. He may well have damned you both. I wish you well, Thor. I’ll have this letter in your mother’s hands as soon as I leave Jotunnheim.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Darling, are you ready?” Loki called out as he put the final touches on his ceremonial makeup, a thick Egyptian style black eyeliner. It was Laufey’s birthday, and therefore a national holiday. Thor turned as he finished securing his heavy cloak.

“Yes, master. I am ready. How do I look?” Thor had grown his beard back with Loki’s permission. Loki didn’t like it, but it was what Thor wanted. His red Asgardian cape had been modified with a thick wool lining to make it heavier and warmer, with a new white fur collar to add interest.

“Handsome as ever. How do I look?”

“Exotic, master. I like the paint, but I do not care for your dress.”

“My dress? What is wrong with it?”

“The skirt reveals too much master. I prefer a bit of mystery. It’s sexier, in my opinion.”

“I’m not revealing any more than anyone else at court.”

“I know master, but just once I’d like to look up and not see someone’s cunny or cock. The fashion is too vulgar for my tastes.”

“You mean too savage.”

“Aye, master. I do.”

“Tell me, Thor, what are the mating habits of your people? I hear they are rather prudish. Is it true?”

“We choose someone to marry, and that person is the mother of our children, master.”

“But what about sex before marriage. I hear it is taboo?”

“It is master.”

“But…your people do it all the time? And you keep lovers on the side, do you not?”

“Aye, master, we do. But discreetly.”

“But isn’t that dishonest? What is the point of marriage if you’re not going to be faithful to your mate?”

“Marriage is more of a financial dealing among my people, not a love construct.”

“So that is why stories of unfaithfulness abound among your people! How terrible. Being tethered to someone your entire life purely for financial reasons. I find that rather barbaric.”

“Being tethered to anyone you do not love for any reason is a burden, master.”

Loki flinched. A bubble of anger rose in him, but he quickly squashed it down. Thor was right, after all. “I suppose what I have done to you is no different than marriage among your people.” Loki turned away from the mirror to look at Thor squarely. “Does love ever grow between such unions?”

“It does sometimes, master. It is not the passionate love that burns hot in the beginning and goes out fast when youth fades, but the kind of love that is slowly built over years of familiarity and closeness. The kind of love earned from years of hard work and common goals.”

“Could you ever love me in that way?” Loki asked, knowing that Thor was compelled to be honest.

“Yes, master. I think I could,” he said, with a small look of surprise at his own admission.

Loki let out a pent-up cry and rushed to Thor and hugged him. “And I shall do my utmost to earn your love.” Loki took Thor’s hand and pulled it up to his lips and kissed it.

“Master, how do your people choose a spouse?”

“A mixture of relationship building and breeding instinct. While we Jotunns can sire a child anytime, we can only become pregnant a few times throughout our lives. We have heats, our first one being a false one at the onset of puberty. It is during the time between the false heat and the first real heat that Jotunns try to find their mate for life because enduring a heat alone is a real nightmare. We court one another, have lots of sex to figure out if we are well matched. Not all marriages last. Some couples do just grow apart, and when they do, they move on and find a new mate. We divide up the household as best we can and go on with our lives.”

“Have you had your first real heat yet, master?”

“Yes. It was terrible. I didn’t have you. I didn’t have anyone.”

“Master, do you want me to become the father of your children one day?”

“I…I don’t know. I can always take an infertility potion to prevent that. We don’t have to decide that right now. That’s far off. Let us do the work first that makes that decision easier.”

“Yes, master.” 

Loki whistled his command to his steed, and Wooly came running. The pair mounted onto his back and went bounding out to the grand hall to partake in the celebration. When they arrived, Wooly climbed the steps of the elevated platform for Loki’s table. The table had only one chair and a kneeling pillow for Thor. Loki ordered another chair and place setting and had the pillow removed. It raised more than a few eyebrows.

After the first round of food and drink, Loki was feeling frivolous and wanted to dance. “Thor, would you like to dance with me? Something less violent this time?”

“Yes, master. I would.” The platform for Loki’s table was round and large enough that they could do sweeping circles around the table without bumping into it. Loki delighted at having a dance partner, which usually only happened when the ambassador from Alfheim paid a visit. He was a little rusty, though, and Thor had to take the lead to guide him. After a few songs, they slowed down, and Loki contented himself to rest his head against Thor’s chest as they gently swayed with the music.

“I see the prince of Asgard is doing well, eating our food and enjoying all the pleasures of Jotunheim,” came Byleister’s voice, intruding upon Loki’s moment of joy.

“Do you have a problem with how I treat my guests?”

“He’s a guest now? I thought he was a slave.”

“What I call him or how I treat him makes no difference to you.”

“Oh, but it does. Your pet is a danger to our people.”

“I defeated him in battle and I am within my right to keep a thrall.”

“Not when my men have to suffer injury and death just so you can have him.”

“The war is over. We won.”

“I won it. For you. For that miniature despot that no doubt rides you like a bitch in heat.”

“How I like to fuck is none of your business either. You were only able to win it because I killed off so many of his men. That victory is just as much mine as it is yours.” It was obvious that things were getting heated between them, and Helblindi saw an opening.

“Loki? How are you enjoying the feast brother?” he asked. Byleistr sneered at him.

“Immensely. The food is exquisite. Thor is going to ride me like a bitch in heat later. I can’t wait to suck his cock on my knees,” Loki said as he stared down Byleistr, who scoffed and strode away in a huff. “He’s becoming a problem,” Loki said.

“Aye, he is.”

After the feast, Loki and Thor returned to their chambers. He paced the floor with worry. Damn Tyrion for being right! He’d have to choose a side. Choose a brother, and kill the other. And Byleistr just made that decision for him.

“Thor, you will henceforth keep Mjolnir on your person at all times when not in these chambers. And if your life is in danger, I order you to defend yourself.”

“Aye, master. Thank you.”

“You must do the same if my life is also in danger. Protect me Thor, in any way that you can.”

“I will, master.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to some beautiful artwork for this chapter provided by hjbender. 
> 
> https://bent-halo.net/ao3/thor/tbb2020-hjbender.jpg

Laufey let loose a nasty cough and everyone pretended not to notice. He’d been doing it for a few days now, with no other accompanying symptoms.

“Pardon. I swallowed water down in my lungs.”

Loki listened to the herald recount the treasury and farm reports. Thor knelt at his side, quietly. “Father, when will the Alfheim delegation be visiting?”

“They are delayed. They claim it is because of natural disasters in several villages.” Laufey looked at Thor pointedly. Asgard and Alfheim had diplomatic agreements that required Thor to visit from time to time to help keep their unruly weather in check. But for obvious reasons, he’d failed to pay them a visit this past spring.

“I see. Then they’ll be needing more laborers to rebuild their walls and dams. Our people could help them, for a price,” Loki offered. Laufey’s rolling chuckle that followed turned into another nasty cough. It took the king a minute to recover before continuing.

“How goes the construction of the new tunnel?”

“It is done, father.” Loki preened as he said it. “Thor may have had a hand in it.”

“Your pet has proven quite useful on these construction projects. We’ll have another new city by this time next year, ready for expansion for our people. You were wise to put him to use in this way. With your little Asgardian’s help, we’ll be able to grow even more crops and reduce the overcrowding happening in the western province.”

Loki smiled as he accepted his father’s open praise. He’d always been Laufey’s favorite despite his small size. There were times Loki could tell that if he’d been born normal, Laufey would have abdicated and retired already. And while the common folk loved Loki very much, the army was less ardent in their affections. Which was one of the reasons why Loki had put Thor to work building for them a safe house; in case there were any intrigues. It wasn’t finished yet. The tunnel had been dug, and the walls were built, but there was far more to do. Magical wards, foodstuffs, and other defenses needed to be in place in case he needed temporary shelter while Helblindi and Byleistr duked it out. He was still working on his escape plan for the direst scenario, King Byleistr.

“Thank you, father.” Loki smiled as he melted back into the crowd. Laufey addressed a few other issues and then concluded court for the day. No one had brought it up, but today was Thor’s first anniversary in Loki’s charge. Then again, everyone was too preoccupied with chatter about tonight’s midnight festival.

After the sunset, the people of Jotunheim ascended above ground to witness a magical display of nature. The alignment of the three moons in concert with the aurora of the north. The sky was clear and starry. It was a night for lovers.

Loki had made sure to have extra layers of furs so that Thor could keep warm. Beneath them, they both laid nude and held each other as they looked up to the heavens.

“Thor, what is the most beautiful natural display in Asgard?”

“There are so many, master. Our evening sky at sunset is glorious like this. Alfheim looks down upon us, majestic and blue. The souls of my ancestors sparkle like stars when the sky turns purple, then black. There are fields, endless fields of flowers, and pools of waterfalls hidden all over the dark forest. But my mother’s garden puts it all to shame.”

“I wish I could see it.”

“Perhaps, one day master, you will.”

“It is rare that we share a common dream.”

“Aye, master. Our dreams usually put us at odds. Tell me, what are your dreams?”

“Dreams? I’m not sure that I have any. I have fantasies, which is a far different animal.”

“If they are pure fantasy, then there is no harm in speaking them aloud master.”

“Still playing me like a fiddle. It’s working.” Loki snuggled even closer to Thor as he considered how much to say. “I wish I could set you free, and that, you would love me. Of your own free will. That we could marry and have children, that you could return home and I with you as your spouse and that peace could blossom between our peoples.”

“That is a lovely fantasy master.”

“Do you think it could ever be possible, Thor?”

“No, master. I do not,” he said. Loki sighed. He expected that answer but was disappointed all the same.

“Dare I ask what your dream is, or would it horrify me?”

“I wish to be held by my mother, master.”

“There is nothing more comforting than a mother’s love—the reassurance and steady hand that promises to shield you from all the predators of this world. I suppose if you ever did break free of me and managed to return home, you’d seek vengeance. I can only hope you’d treat me as well as I’ve treated you this entire time.” Loki ran his fingers down the center of Thor’s abdomen, feeling each bump that led towards his manhood. “It wouldn’t be the worst thing, I suppose. Being your thrall. I do so enjoy it when you pull my hair and spank me.”

“I do not recall that, master.”

“Oh, right,” Loki said as he realized he’d mixed up his memories from Thor’s camp and his fantasies of how he wished Thor would take him. “You’d enjoy it…taking the reins. Being master again.”

“You do not wish to be master, master?”

“I like how large you are, how my head tucks just under your chin when we dance. The problem with my brethren is that they are too large. You can hold me in a way that makes me feel protected. I am a toy in the hands of anyone else.”

“And I am in yours, master.”

“I am sorry you feel that way.” Loki clung harder to Thor, wishing for his embrace to reassure him, and fearing it was giving him the opposite. “I wish I could put you at ease.”

“Would you like to fuck, master? I…have needs.”

“Really?”

“One blow job every three months has left me wanting, master. I’d already been chaste for several months before you tricked me.”

“Oh.” Loki’s breath hitched as his hand traveled south to inspect Thor’s desire. He found it firm and throbbing. “Here. It’s cold out here. I’ll get on top.” Loki’s quim slicked in anticipation as a pang of growing need twinged almost painfully, eagerly for coupling. Thor’s length was hard yet possessed a silky softness to it that made it a delight to hold. He took it between his thighs and sunk down upon it, arching his back and sighing up to the heavens as the moonlight bathed him in silvery glow. Thor reached up and gripped his hips as Loki bounced up and down, his head haloed by the three moons behind him in the sky.

Thor let out a gasp. Loki was…Loki was…

“Oh, Thor!” Loki cried out, gyrating as fast as his hips would allow, but Thor wanted more and thrust upwards. “Yes! Yes. Do that again!”

Thor pulled Loki down to his chest and then flipped them. Loki’s legs curled up around him, and he opened to him for the rutting. His moans carried on the wind and joined those of other couples taking advantage of the majestic night.

Thor’s raw power, pent up for months, let loose as electricity danced across his skin and emanated from his eyes. And Loki looked up into them, completely lost.

“My god, I want to worship you. Take me, my god,” he whispered so softly. Thor pulled out for a moment to flip Loki once again. He grabbed his hips and yanked them upwards to penetrate him from behind. He pulled Loki’s hair and rode him. Loki muttered his bliss over and over, and as they reached their apex, Thor pulled Loki up off his elbows and held his torso close, still plowing him from behind. He licked at Loki’s neck, and sank his teeth in, growling in primal instinct.

Loki’s hand guided Thor’s over his heart and held it there. He wanted Thor to feel what he felt. To know how deeply their joining affected him.

Thor held Loki, and for the first time in a long time, felt neither anger nor hate.


	8. Chapter 8

“Master, you should come! Look! The snow is perfect for building.” Thor had a genuine smile on his face. Loki was sure of it. It was a bright day on the surface, and the sun was shining bright. Loki feared that Asgard’s gatekeeper might have found a way past Thor’s enchantment, but it did not appear so. The Bifrost could not open within the city limits either. Asgard would defeat Jotunnheim within 5 minutes if they ever gained that capability. The snow was fresh, and there were many children out, building forts and stocking their arsenals, preparing for war. The snowball fights promised to be epic.

One particular boy, little Jarel, who was only four years old, was Loki’s height but twice as thick with baby fat. Jarel adored Thor and followed him like a puppy.

“Mr. Tor, can you fly?”

“Yes, I can.”

Jarel’s eyes went wide with excitement, “Can I see?”

Thor looked at Loki. He couldn’t use Mjolnir unless Loki expressly ordered him to do so.

“Thor, use Mjolnir to entertain the children.”

“Yes, master.” Thor spun Mjolnir and took to the sky. He tried to see how far he could go, and when he reached the walls of the above-ground city, a magical wall blocked him from going further. Thor turned back and flew as far as he could in the opposite direction until he verified that the bounds of his flying limitations were the city itself. He did some tricks in the air for the children watching below before landing to the sound of cheers.

Loki had his arms crossed and a bemused smile on his lips. “Testing the fencing, I see.”

“You didn’t say I couldn’t master.”

Loki conjured a snowball from midair and threw it at him.

“Snow battle!” Jarel cried. A group of teenagers approached their prince, looking hopeful.

“Your highness, do you want to play? We have a fort.”

“Teenagers vs. the little children and little princes. You have one hour to stock your provisions,” Loki announced. Everyone scattered to opposite ends of the field. Three Jotunn teens hastily made snowballs and lumped them into a mountain.

“Thor, use Mjolnir to build a little stone wall. Something permanent the little children can use over and over,” he said. Thor smiled as he used Mjolnir’s magic to lift rocks and boulders into place. The young ones created their mountain of snowballs but were not as efficient as the older children. So, Loki helped them with their stash.

At the one-hour mark, Thor lifted his hammer into the air, and a loud roll of thunder and a crack of lightning started the battle. Poor little Jarel took a direct hit in the face.

“Oh, it’s alright, darling—oof, right in the eyes. The sting will go away in a minute. There, there. Here darling. This snowball is special. Aim it right at that tall one.” Loki smiled as the Jarel threw the enchanted snowball. The child’s throw was far too short, but it didn’t matter. The snowball had a life of its own, defying gravity and aerodynamics as it found its target. The teenager flew back when it made contact, heels up over his head as he landed on his ass. The children all cheered.

“You are very good with children, master,” he said, reaching out to touch Loki’s arm and caress it. Loki bit his lip as his eyebrows hit his hairline. Thor had never looked at him like that before.

“Thank you, Thor. I do love them.”

Throughout their battle, Thor stole away kisses. His hand grazed between Loki’s legs, teasing of a promise. At one moment, when all of the children were distracted by a particularly violent barrage, Thor slipped his fingers between Loki’s petals and teased them. When he pulled his fingers out, he licked them hungrily, staring into Loki’s eyes with a predatory gaze.

“Game over!” Loki decreed. The children all whined in protest, but Loki was in no state to linger. They mounted his steed and took off for a secluded cave, and while still mounted on the saddle, they made love like beasts of the wilderness.

Loki gripped the bridle as Thor’s hips ground into his. His tight ring stretched around his massive cock as that fat tip pounded right into Loki’s prostate. Thor covered Loki’s mouth with his own, trying desperately to muffle Loki’s echoing moans. His rough hand gripped Loki’s thigh hard, raking nail marks up the muscle. 

Loki ripped his head away to catch his breath. “Yes...Daddy...I’m a filthy whore! I’m a filthy whore! Oh...yes!” He gasped and keened. Thor held him tight in his arms, dominating the little blue prince from behind. “Show me what you do to filthy whores!” In the throes of ecstasy, Loki had not been careful with his wording and did not realize the danger in which he’d just placed himself. Thor did as he commanded, and lightning sprung in his eyes.

It danced across his body, centering inside of Thor’s manhood, where Thor’s magic bounced outwardly and into Loki. The electric shock that followed forced Thor to unleash a godly amount of his seed into him, making Loki’s belly bulge. Hot liquid filled Loki’s ass. He slumped back against him for support as his orgasm spiked and then ebbed away. He panted, catching his breath as his body thrummed. 

“Thor, we need to separate now, carefully. I need to go around the corner and clean up.” Thor pulled out quickly and dismounted. He helped Loki down, who now looked slightly pregnant. Loki smiled as he held his little belly and waddled around the corner to relieve himself. Each prince used a bit of snow and magic to refresh themselves before redressing. 

In the back of Loki’s mind, there lingered a question. Thor had shown eagerness of late. He smiled more. He was more assertive about what activities he wanted to participate in and seemed, dare he say, at home on Jotunheim.

With plump, freshly kissed lips and glazed expression, the couple meandered back down through the tunnels to the palace. The mouth of this particular tunnel opened behind the castle, mere feet from the kitchens and servant quarters. The echoes of marching soldiers bounced off the walls, and Loki knew something was wrong. There came a yell.

“To arms! To arms! The king is dead! Long live king Helblindi!” Loki pulled on Wooly’s reins and halted him just as two Jotunn warriors crossed ice blades in battle. A civil war had come to Jotunheim.

Loki wasn’t ready. He and Helblindi were still mid-plan on overtaking Byleistr’s men. His safe house wasn’t anywhere near complete. His father was dead. He would be too if he did not find a place to hide. He turned Wooly around and headed back towards the surface. His mind raced. Had his father been murdered? Or had he died suddenly as his dam had? Helblindi wouldn’t have made his move this soon. It had to have been Byleistr behind this.

For hours, Loki wandered the tunnels, using all the back channels he knew to evade the army. He had no way of knowing which men were friend or foe.

It was nightfall when Loki emerged back out onto the surface, far from the heart of the above-ground city. But here there were soldiers as well.

“Check those tunnels over there! The king wants the little princes captured!” came a far-off voice.

They needed someplace to hide, and Loki considered the last place anyone would look. Loki took them to the stairs of the main gate of the city. They climbed up the wall and over, using his magic to make an ice slide to ride down.

“Master, where are we going?” he asked. But Loki did not answer. They rode in the dark for what seemed a short distance compared to what they’d traveled so far. It was cold, and Loki was getting hungry. He knew Thor had to be as well. If they were lucky, some remaining provisions from Thor’s army might still be left behind, frozen in the barrels.

But when they got to the site, there was nothing left except for a few dilapidated tents that had somehow survived over a year in Jotunheim’s harsh climate. Beneath their feet, Loki could make out some of the scattered weapons and frozen pools of blood. The bodies were gone. Odin’s people must have taken them.

Loki considered the four tents remaining and chose the one that looked most serviceable. But as they rode closer to it, Loki made out footprints in the snow.

“Hello, brother,” Helblindi said. Several torches lit, and a squad of soldiers emerged from the darkness surrounding them.

“You? You did this! You killed father! Didn’t you!”

“He started coughing up blood two days ago. The physicians said he had six months, but I didn’t want to give Byleistr that much time, so I made my move.”

“But, if you’re the king now…”

“Loki…I love you, little brother. I do. But Byleistr was right. Thor is a danger to our people. We cannot allow him to live.”

“No! Please! Don’t take him from me!”

“I’m sorry. But you must give him up.”

“No! I’ll never forgive you!”

“I know, Loki. You’re a good man, but even I fear your viciousness. And your vengeance would be great if I allowed you to live.”

Loki’s eyes went wide. “Thor, I command you, save us!”

“Yes, master. Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!” With Loki’s command, Thor’s enchantment, which blocked Heimdall’s sight and the Bifrost from opening to take him, was nullified. A ray of blinding rainbow light enveloped them both, and in a heartbeat, they disappeared, Wooly and all, into the night sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Wooly landed on the platform of the gatehouse hard. Startled, he bucked his riders, flinging Thor and Loki to the floor. The next thing Loki knew, there was a sword at his neck as many men surrounded Thor to separate them. But Thor was still under his control, and he fought his people to protect Loki from harm. Heimdall was the one holding his sword to Loki’s neck, and Thor aimed Mjolnir at him to protect him. But a bright yellow light filled the gatehouse and Thor fell to the ground asleep. Frigga rushed to her son’s side, elated to see him, healthy and strong after so many months of separation.

“Get my son onto the carriage. Take this one to the dungeons.”

For seven days, Loki sat alone in his cell before anyone visited him. Frigga came down to the dungeon to speak with him.

“Hello,” she said, folding her hands in front of her as she assessed Loki in his cell.

“Hello. May I help you?”

Frigga’s smile was less than amused. “I’m Thor’s mother.”

“Your Highness, Queen of Asgard, High Priestess of the Temple of Vanaheim, High Witch of the House of Freya. I am his Highness Prince Loptr Loki Laufeyson. Commonly called Loki. What can I do for you?”

“I am not familiar with the enchantment you placed on my son. I’ve gone through every spell I know plus a few new ones and still, I cannot break it.”

“And you’ve kept your son sedated this entire time.”

“You sensed that, did you?”

“You must be exhausted, keeping that up for seven days straight.”

“I am, which is why I am here. What will it take for you to free my son from your prison?”

“You’ll have to free me from this one for a start. And make certain assurances regarding my health and safety.”

“My husband is desperate to have your head on a spike.” Frigga smiled at Loki, a little too sweetly.

“Is he now?”

“I’ll make you this bargain. Neither death, nor imprisonment, nor torture will find you while you are here in Asgard.”

“Sounds fair. Such a clever turn of phrase,” he said. Frigga smiled again, one of respect.

“I received your letter some months ago. It did give me some measure of comfort if only just. Thor was at your mercy. If he asks for justice, I will grant it.”

“Thor would be my judge, jury, and executioner then?”

“That’s the idea.”

“Then I’ll make you a bargain. In exchange for freeing your son from my enchantment, you will help Thor place me under the same enchantment. Reverse roles,” he said. Frigga did not smile this time. She felt she was giving Loki precisely what he wanted, which unnerved her. But she was also at a loss. None of the scholars from Vanaheim nor Alfheim knew how to break the spell, and if Thor awoke, there was no telling what Loki would order him to do.

“I will discuss it with my husband and render a decision. I’ll be back.” She turned to leave exiting just as regally as she’d entered. Their discussion didn’t take long for in less than an hour she returned. Odin was with her. They came down the hall together with an entourage of soldiers in their wake, a length of chains clanging as they went.

“Hmm, kinky,” Loki said as he spied his new set of jewelry.

“You proposed a deal with my wife to free my son.”

“Aye. What say you, Allfather?” he asked. Odin frowned and looked Loki up and down. His one eye full of distrust.

“I find it odd that you’d willingly subject yourself to the same miserable state you put Thor in.”

“There are worse fates, Allfather. And since you seem determined to punish me in some sadistic way, enslaving me to your son, in the same manner, he was enslaved to me seems only fair. And non-excessive.”

“And you trust my son to treat you well after how you treated him? What is your game?”

Loki smiled at the old man. “Do you really expect me to show you all of my cards? Take the deal or keep your son in an eternal state of slumber,” he said.

Odin huffed out through his nose. He spat on the ground and nodded to the soldier next to him. Loki grinned in triumph. The shield wall collapsed, and he was chained and led upstairs to the healer’s wing to Thor’s bedside. Thor’s lavish Jotunheim dress had been stripped away for something lighter and cooler. Loki had significantly suffered when he first landed until he figured out how to shield himself from the heat.

“I’ll need to brew two potions. One that will immediately free Thor from my control, and one that will give control to Thor over others.” Loki listed off ingredients to the healers who all scurried about to collect them. A few of them were rare, but true to form, Frigga had them.

Two cauldrons were placed over two fires, and into the first Loki cut off a length of his hair. The brewing process for both potions took about three hours. During that time, Loki went back and forth, muttering incantations over each while stirring. Odin and Frigga watched him intently, not trusting him in the slightest.

“I’m not familiar with that chant. What language is that?”

“A dead one you’ve probably never heard of. It dates all the way back to the days of Ymir.”

“That is ancient magic. I thought I knew all of the old spells.”

“Not the Jotunn ones.” Loki ignored her as he concentrated. When the potions were ready, Loki filled a cup, blowing on it to cool it. “Wake him.”

Frigga placed her hand under Thor’s head and lifted it. After muttering some words, Thor’s eyes fluttered open, and he sat up.

“Mother!”

Loki interrupted, “Thor, look at me.”

“Yes, master.”

“I have struck a bargain with your parents. I’m going to free you from my enchantment, and in exchange, I’ll be placed under the same enchantment. You’ll be master soon. Do you understand?”

“Yes, master.”

“Good. Drink this and then repeat the words, Clatu, Verate, Nicktu.” Loki handed him the cup. When Thor spoke the words, the fog of control lifted from his mind, and he sighed.

“Good. Seize him!” Odin shouted. Soldiers swarmed Loki.

“Not so fast, you old goat!” Loki took his long black fingernail and scratched it down his forearm, drawing blood. Thor hissed in pain as the same gash appeared on his own. “Honestly, how stupid do you think I am?”

“Loki, what have you done?” Thor asked.

“I protected myself by tying my fate to yours and yours to mine. If you die, I die. If I bleed or feel pain, so do you.”

“Very clever,” Frigga said, again with a touch of respect.

“So be it. A bargain we made and a bargain I’ll keep. You’ll be Thor’s slave, and he’ll treat you exactly how you treated him!” Odin shouted.

“Is that so?” Loki asked.

“You have my word,” Odin said smugly. He walked over and filled another cup with the second potion and handed it to Thor. No magical words were needed for this one. All Thor had to do was drink it down, and he did. “There. Thor, order your new slave to do something.”

“Um, father. He isn’t enchanted yet.”

“Well, why the hell not?!”

“There’s one more thing that I must do to bring Loki under my control.”

“What’s that?

“Loki’s enchantment is a sex spell,” Thor said with no small amount of frustration. He’d been free for all of two minutes, and all he wanted to do was hug his mother. “Everyone out.”

Frigga became flustered. “Thor, wait. Are you sure it’s safe for us to leave you alone with him?”

“It’s fine, mother. I understand, rather intimately, how this enchantment works. I’ll explain later, but right now, I need everyone to leave.” Odin looked fit to be tied. He spat on the ground again and turned on his heel. Soldiers and healers followed him out. Frigga lingered for a moment and addressed Loki.

“If you harm him further, I’ll use the darkest magic I know to make you suffer.”

Loki saw her distress, and instead of addressing her threat, he spoke to her fears. “I could have hurt him anytime I wanted to, but I never did. I’ll not hurt him now.” His answer seemed to satisfy Frigga, for what it was worth. She finally left, and Thor and Loki were alone.

Thor still sat on the healer’s table, seeming off-balance, like freedom was giving him vertigo. “I thought I’d be free of you, but it looks like you and I are tethered forever. Did I even need to drink that first potion to get free?”

“No. Just the magic words were what freed you. The potion was to bind us so your father couldn’t behead me.” Loki said with a laugh. Thor cocked a crooked smile. He was tired.

“Thor, I know your time spent with me was nothing you ever wanted. And while I don’t know your feelings, I would profess mine to you now. I love you. Body and soul.”

“I hated you for a long time. I held onto it. I thought I’d lose my identity if I let it go. I fought you. I didn’t want to let you in. And even now, I wish to have some separation from you so that I can think and feel without anything clouding my mind.”

“I understand that. Was it so terrible?”

“Yes, though only because I refused to accept my fate. But you seem resigned, even eager. Perhaps it will be different for you,” he said. And then something occurred to him. “You know, not once did you ever order me to suck your dick. Why was that?”

“I...dunno,” Loki looked away.

“Loki. Tell me.”

“I just knew you wouldn’t have enjoyed it. That’s all.”

Thor got off the table and closed the distance, standing in front of Loki and staring down at him. “Well, then, time to make you my thrall.” Thor dropped to his knees and lifted Loki’s skirt, taking his silky length into his mouth. Loki gasped, and a tear escaped down his left cheek as Thor worked him. Loki’s legs went weak, and he had to steady himself on Thor’s shoulder. When he released into his mouth, he felt a piece of his soul go with it. Thor stood up and wiped his mouth.

“Bark like a dog.”

“Ruff! Ruff!”

“Stand on one leg,” he ordered. Loki lifted his right leg. “Tell me, Loki, is there anything you haven’t told me? Any designs upon Asgard or the throne that would bring about its destruction?”

“No, master. May I let my leg down now?”

“Yes. Come now. It’s time for me to enjoy my return home and for you to become acquainted with yours.”

“Master? Could you remove the chains first?”

“Oh, aye.” Thor looked Loki up and down. He was scantily clad and in chains and was just the perfect picture of a spoil of war. Thor would be lying if he didn’t admit that it made his cock stir just a little bit. “Let’s get those off.” Thor opened the doors. A brief chat with his parents and a demonstration of Loki’s enslavement appeased them. Loki was unchained per Thor’s insistence.

Thor hugged Frigga then, clinging to her as he smelled her hair and comforted her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

“I need to get Loki settled into my chambers, and then we’ll talk.”

“Alright, my son.”

Loki reached for Thor’s hand and held it as they walked to his chambers. It had been so long since he’d been there last. They explored it together. Thor took his time explaining each trinket, mounted animal, and weapon and why they were important to him. The servants had kept his quarters clean and airy. He fell onto his bed and sighed in relief. Loki slinked onto the bed and laid next to him.

“Go, master. Be with your family. I’ll be here when you return.”

“You know, you can’t tell me what to do anymore,” Thor chuckled.

“Fine master. Don’t listen to me. Stay here and keep me company.” Thor pecked a kiss on Loki’s forehead and got up.

That night, Thor’s first night in Asgard, awake and free, Thor was celebrated in the Great Hall. Frigga hugged him often. Ale flowed. And Thor mourned the loss of his friends. Their faces were missing from the hall, and for the first time since their deaths, he wept. He returned to his rooms, where he found Loki in his bed asleep.

He slept on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning, Loki did not mention the previous night’s sleeping arrangement. But he did tell his master that he was hungry.

“What kind of foods do you eat for breakfast, master?”

“Usually ham or bacon with eggs, a pint of weak ale, bread, and cheese.”

“No fish master? No stewed greens? Is there at least a broth?”

“I’ll order the cook to make it. It won’t taste the same as on Jotunheim, but I think you’ll enjoy it nonetheless.” Thor was already starting his morning routine. The one Loki had trained him to do while living on Jotunheim. Wake up, bathe, dress, eat. In that order, every day, without variation. So, when a knock came at the door, it threw him out of his routine, and he realized it.

“I think I’ll eat first today, while still wearing my small clothes.” The palace seamstress entered with a small pile of garments meant for Loki. “What are these?”

“His Majesty ordered these for your thrall, Highness.” Thor picked up the simple grey clothes and inspected them. They were unadorned except for the very large rune embroidered on the back—the rune for slave.

“No, he’s not wearing these.”

“But Highness, his Majesty ordered that he wear clothes with this rune displayed at all times! I cannot defy your father.”

“I’ll speak with him on the matter. In the meantime, make his clothes fit for a prince. Embroider this rune if you must, but they shall be every bit as fine as the clothes I wore on Jotunheim. Red flowers with gold lacing the edges of each petal. Make sure the flowers match the same shade of red of his eyes. And I want the cut of his clothes long and conservative. I don’t want everyone at court leering at my bedmate.”

“Yes, Highness.”

“Also, send in the pageboy when you leave. I need to order breakfast.” It would take a few days for Loki’s clothes to be made, and so he was relegated to Thor’s rooms. During the day Thor spent time getting back into his old rhythm of life. And by the end of his first week home, Odin summoned Thor for a debrief.

He knocked on the door of his father’s study and entered. The small room was his father’s favorite place to work and think about the matters of the kingdom. Stuffed behind his grand desk, Odin appeared haggard and frail.

“My son. I have many questions to ask you. About Jotunheim, about your jailer, and about the attack that happened at the camp,” he said. “How exactly did your men die? What was the nature of the attack?”

Thor thought for a moment. Did he honestly not know? Had Heimdall not seen? Considering his options, he took a significant risk and chose to lie. “They came up through the snow and attacked us in our beds and took me captive.”

“And then Loki enchanted you, I suppose?”

“Aye.”

“And what of Jotunheim? What did you learn that will aid our next campaign?”

“I learned that their children are lovely, that their homes are well designed, that their people work hard for what they have and that we should leave them alone.”

“Bollocks!” Odin rose from his chair, red-faced. Veins throbbed in his temples. “You’re not free. He still has control of your mind, even now.”

“He showed me a different point of view. What are we even invading them for? It’s not like we need the money.”

“War is what we do. All of our gold, our wealth came from other worlds.”

“We have enough! Enough of this avarice. Father, we have enough money to give our people prosperity for 10,000 years.”

“But not the land. We have too many people and not enough land to house them all Thor. War is necessary to trim our population, lest it grow to excess.”

“Can’t we just give the women an infertility potion?”

“That’s beside the point, Thor!”

“Not really. And besides, I thought you lost an additional 10,000 men on top of my losses? 20,000 soldiers are a large loss for our people. Women outnumber the men two to one right now.”

“What do you know of it? You’ve never ruled! Never contended with the angry mob. Let the women birth a dozen sons and send them off to war. With only two returning home, they’ll praise you as a wise and noble warrior king. Tell the women to drink a tonic and close their legs, and they’ll curse you a fool.”

“Only because we’ve trained our people to accept endless war and death as a normal way of life. Peace…it’s so much better.”

“That blue creature got his meat hooks into you. I can’t beat him or kill him, but by the Norns, I’ll make him pay!”

“He’s mine to punish. It is my right, and it is the law. And you gave Loki your word that he would be treated in the same manner that he treated me. I will fulfill that promise.”

“And just exactly how did he treat you, Thor? How many times did that monster order you to drop to your knees and suck him off? Even now, your mind is weak. Scarred by his abuses! And you would defend him.”

“Loki did no such thing. He never mistreated me, and you’ll not touch him. His incarceration is mine to dictate.”

“Did you…did you fall in love with him?” Odin stared incredulously at his son.

“Perhaps. I haven’t sorted out my mind to be certain. But is one prince falling in love with another so terrible? Instead of waging war, we could forge a new political relationship.”

“You’ve gone soft.”

“I’ve gained wisdom.”

“You stupid boy. Go tell Yorely to give you five lashes.” Odin sat down and started writing on his parchment again.

It took Thor a moment to process what his father had just said. “Yorely? Father, are you being funny?” He looked down at what Odin was writing, and his eyes went wide. “Father, Yorely died 20 years ago.”

“Do not argue with me!” Odin flailed his arm with irrational anger. The parchment was filled with gibberish. Thor left Odin’s study in a hurry and ran to find his mother. She was in her parlor, knitting and sipping tea.

“Mother! I must speak to you about father. I think he’s gone daft.”

“What did you see?”

“We argued about Jotunheim and Loki, and then he told me to find Yorely to receive my lashes. His writing is incoherent.”

“Oh, dear. He’s gotten worse.”

“But what are we going to do?”

“I’ve been avoiding drugging him, but I think the time has come. You’re going to have to take over ruling my son. His advisor’s complaints have been increasing of late, but I couldn’t admit there was a problem until you were safely returned home. I know you need rest, but your father is not fit for duty. I’ve carried on, doing what I can but my sudden presence in council meetings would certainly be noticed.”

“What do I need to do?”

“I’ll keep your father docile. You just need to fill the void.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Master, they’re exquisite.” Loki twirled as yard after yard of silk and fine cotton flowed around him. Loki was given a red overcoat with the slave rune embroidered on the back in gold, with intricate flowers woven around it, as if growing out of the rune itself. The red was Thor’s red. It had a dramatic collar that drew attention to the face. The cut of the shirt gave the appearance an elongated neck. The black trousers were slimming, highlighting Loki’s elegant frame. The boots were soft leather with pointed toes.

“You look lovely. Loki, I know my people will not feel kind towards you.”

“It is as it was with my own people master. I’ll need you to protect me.”

“You’ve done most of that work for me. Everyone knows that to harm you is to harm me. They won’t touch you. But that won’t stop them from saying terrible things.”

“Am I permitted to insult them back, master?”

“Um, perhaps not yet. I don’t want everyone to get riled.”

“But master, today will set the tone for how others are allowed to treat me. If I don’t hold my ground today, I’ll be fighting for it every day hereafter.” Thor gave it some thought. Loki’s tongue could certainly sting, which would lead to flared tempers and fights and even more awkward meetings targeted at Thor for not controlling his slave. Then Thor remembered that time he destroyed Loki’s wall. Loki had gotten quite the earful about that incident.

“Yes, defend yourself. Always. I’ll not have them mistreat you.”

“You’re a good master, master.” Loki pressed himself against Thor, his hand gently pressing on Thor’s crotch as he nuzzled that smooth patch of skin beneath Thor’s left ear.

Thor shuddered and turned his head for a kiss. His heart quickened. His fingers grew thirsty as they searched for long black hair to card through. His lips tingled with each soft press, and whatever confusion or reservation Thor had clung to melted away. He broke the kiss and looked into Loki’s eyes.

“I’d like to make love to you now,” Thor said.

“Yes, master.”

“No. Wait! I mean, I want us to make love.”

“Is that not the same thing, master?”

“No, it’s not. I know you love me, and I know you have to do what I say and this time they both match up, but what if they don’t and I make you do something you don’t want to do and…”

“Master! Shh…It’s alright. I struggled with this too.” Loki stroked Thor’s hair and rested his forehead against his. “We have time except right now. We will make love later. You have to take me to court now, master.”

“Yeah.” Thor reached down and took Loki’s hand in his. He led his charge by the arm and escorted him to the hall. Thor knew what the people of Asgard were expecting. They expected their prince to enter with his new slave trailing just behind him, dressed in rags and looking beaten down, not strolling together, arm in arm, and oozing affection. Thor was about to catch hell, and he didn’t care.

The noise died down when they entered. Thor summoned a serving girl to him and ordered her to fetch an additional chair for the high table and to remove the kneeling pillow. Whispers and muttering erupted around the room as both princes took their seats at the dining table. A nobleman stood up, with raw rage on open display.

“Your highness, with all due respect, what is the meaning of this?”

“His Highness, Prince Loki, is dining with me.”

“You invite a slave to the high table? A Jotunn cur!”

Loki addressed the man directly. “Slave I may be to my beloved master, but to you, I am Your Royal Highness, and you’ll address me that way, or I’ll cover your face with festering boils.”

“He dares! This cannot stand!”

Thor rose to his feet. “His Highness is a prince of his realm, and you will address him as such, as I was on Jotunheim. Where I dined on plates and sat in chairs and was treated like the prince that I am.” More muttering broke out. The nobleman looked to Odin and sat down. Odin frowned but said nothing, and Thor wondered just what exactly his mother had given him to keep his tongue silent.

“Your Majesty! Surely…”

“My father has no say in Prince Loki’s treatment. I dictate the terms of Loki’s enslavement, and me alone. And on my honor, he will receive the same treatment I received.” The noble sat down, defeated, and Thor resumed his meal.

Loki took in his surroundings. He reveled in how everything in Asgard was his size. He didn’t need a special table or have to climb any stairs or ride a beast just to go short distances.

“Master, what has happened to my steed, Wooly? Is he being cared for?”

Frigga leaned over to interject. “I can answer that. Your animal was very miserable in our stables. The poor thing was too hot, so I had it sent up to our mountain where the climate is cold, and had it released.”

“I thank you, my queen,” Loki said. “My master has said that your gardens are the most beautiful landscape in all of Asgard.”

“My son brags, but yes, I am proud of them.”

“Master, will you take me to see them later?” Loki was excited to explore this new realm. He held his gaze with Thor for far too long. People noticed. They sat close, touched continuously, and spoke in hushed, intimate tones. And Odin wasn’t saying anything against it.

After dinner, Thor took him to the garden gate and showed him all the wonders of the palace gardens. They strolled down the cobbled paths as a rainbow of butterflies flitted around them. A seascape of flowers laid before them, with meandering walkways cutting paths that led to large trees, sitting benches, and hidden grottos meant for lovers.

They followed one of the paths to a waterfall with a small pool. Beside it there were trees, bushes and tall sunflowers surrounded a soft mossy patch of earth. Within that small area, the view of the outside world was obscured. They had complete privacy.

“Master. Here. Make love to me here.”

“Take off your clothes, beloved.”

“Yes, master.” They both started stripping, folding their delicate garments into a neat pile. They bathed in the sunlight, running delicate fingers along contours. Soft kisses gave way to greedy ones. Their naked forms in the light of the pink afternoon sky illuminated the first of the fireflies to take flight for the evening. Loki leaned back on the ground and pulled Thor down with him. Thor kissed his way down Loki’s neck, chest, then abdomen. He teased around Loki’s cock, licking and sucking briefly, traveling further south to the small testicles that split into labia lips that opened to Loki’s core. Thor teased, splitting his time in tandem with each sex. Loki spread his legs wide, resting his feet on Thor’s back, while his own arched with each spasm of pleasure.

“Master! Master!

“Say my name.”

“Thor! Thor!”

When Loki was on the precipice, he climbed up his body and plunged in. He took it slow, keeping Loki on edge. The heat of the waning sun-drenched Thor’s back in sweat, as long fingers clung, hanging on until oblivion came. Loki’s cries carried over the air of the gardens and were audible to those standing in the back of the palace. The slapping of skin echoed. The rolling of thunder as the clouds gathered. The quickening tempo. The urgency. The brutal breaking of all restraint as Thor fucked Loki as though their bodies could fuse. And last of all, Thor’s guttural yell when he pumped Loki full. He pulled out and yanked Loki’s legs open. With hungry eyes, he gazed upon the white sticky seed that spilled out onto glistening puffy lips.

For the people at court, a new attitude blossomed among the savvier courtiers. Many were not yet ready to admit who Loki was going to become within their political sphere. But the smart ones understood immediately that Loki would be their queen soon enough.


	12. Chapter 12

A month went by, and in between duties, Thor would take Loki to explore new parts of the palace and outer grounds. It was today that it occurred to Thor that he hadn’t shown Loki the throne room. He usually avoided it because his father was there, but Odin was keeping to his chambers today. His mother said that he wasn’t feeling well.

Loki’s eyes grew as big as saucers when he saw it. All of that gold. The theatrical display of it. The grandeur. Loki wanted to fuck on it. He would need to wait, though. The timing had to be right. He didn’t want it to be some rushed quickie on the spur of the moment. He wanted to set the scene. Thor in full regalia. Mmm. Loki kneeling at his feet with Mjolnir’s handle up his quim. Sucking Thor’s cock as he bounced on Thor’s hammer. With the chains and the collar, and Thor pulling his hair…Oh yes, he needed to set that up just right.

“Master, will that be your throne one day?”

“Aye, once my father passes on.”

“May I see you sitting on it, master?”

“Loki, I really shouldn’t. It’s against protocol. And there are too many people around just now. People will think I’m scheming to overthrow my father.”

“Tonight, perhaps, master?” Loki bit his lip and looked up at Thor with hooded eyes.

“You’re greedy; you know that?”

“Always, master.”

“Later, baby.”

“On the night of your coronation, then, master.”

“You know you make it very difficult for me to concentrate on my duties.”

“Go on to your silly council meeting, then master. I’ll be waiting for you to return.” Loki started walking away; his eyes narrowed in that sultry “fuck me” expression that drove Thor wild. But Thor turned the tables on him.

“Loki, wait. I order you to return to my chambers and strip naked. In the blue jewel box next to my bed, there is a vial of oil. Slather it onto your cock and then sit in the chair next to the fireplace. You are not allowed to masturbate. You must wait for me.”

“Yes, master.” Thor took off for his meeting, and Loki followed his instructions. He discovered, much to his delight and horror, that the oil made his cock tingly and sensitive. His fingers dug into the arms of his chair as thoughts of Thor made his condition worse. A sweat broke out on his brow. A moan of frustration escaped his lips. He tried to writhe but couldn’t move, couldn’t create friction at all.

By the time Thor returned from his meeting, over an hour later, Loki was on the verge of orgasm without having touched himself at all.

“Master, please!”

“No, I think you’re enjoying this. Come here, baby, on your knees. Suck my cock.”

He scrambled to kneel at his feet, making quick work of the laces. His head bobbed violently. Thor gasped at the intensity of it. Loki was thrusting his hips as he sucked Thor, causing the tip of his penis to lightly brush back and forth on the marble floor. Thor grabbed Loki’s head and held it still and fucked his mouth. Loki moaned around his cock, creating delicious vibrations. Thor pulled out to let Loki breathe, and that was when Loki’s cock pulsed a stream of cum between Thor’s feet. As Loki screamed with his mouth wide open, Thor finished on Loki's face.

Thor stepped back and collapsed into an armchair. Loki likewise crumpled onto the floor, a debauched mess.

“Baby, that was the most intense scream I’ve ever heard come from you.”

“It was agony master,” he said, sounding pained but sated.

“Did you like it, though?”

“Yes, master.”

Thor took in a few more breaths to slow down his heart before speaking again. “I have news. My father had an outburst during our council meeting. He was mad and incoherent, and the council voted for his forceful abdication due to incompetence. My mother backed their decision. Announcements are going out. I’ll be crowned in a fortnight.”

Loki crawled over to Thor and ran his hands up Thor’s thighs. “So master, when you are king, how long will I continue to remain enchanted?”

“I think, to complete your punishment, I’ll have to fuck you while you’re in chains at least once before I free you.”

“On the throne, please master.”

“Anything else?”

“Could we…Could we force that nobleman to watch, master? I want an audience.” Thor threw his head back and laughed.

“Baby, no. I’ll be king. I can’t do that.”

Loki pouted, disappointed. “What about a bedding ceremony master? Don’t Asgardians still do those?”

“Well, it’s been ages. My parents didn’t do that when they married, but my grandparents did. Their marriage arrangement was a contentious one, so the public bedding ensured that the marriage was binding. Wait. Loki…” Thor looked at him and thought about what Loki had actually asked him. And the answer was so obvious and clear.

“Loki, did you just ask me to marry you?”

“No, master. Just hoping.”

“Baby.” Thor reached down and pulled Loki up into his lap. “I was wrong.”

“Master?”

“When you asked me if your fantasy was possible, I said no. Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” They fell into a fit of kisses, neither one noticing how Loki forgot to say master this last time. 


	13. Chapter 13

For days, Thor and Frigga fretted over the coronation. The ceremony would be more than mere pageantry. Odin was still alive but his powers, the Odinforce, needed to be transferred to Thor. Usually, that happened automatically when the old king died. For three days, Frigga sequestered herself with the palace priests and Odin in the temple. On the morning of Thor’s coronation, the group promenaded to the dais of the throne room to perform the last bit of the ritual. Frigga and Odin were dressed regally, but Thor could see the bags under her eyes from going days without sleep. This transfer of power was dangerous and could kill his father. Lady Eir and the other healers stood at the ready. Loki was off to the side, with the other dignitaries, watching the magical transfer with bookish fascination. 

Dressed in golden armor polished to a high shine, Thor stood before his seat of power with his father’s staff in one hand and his hammer the other. 

Frigga stepped between father and son and raised her arms. The air around her bent. When her chanting began, power pulled out of Odin, at first, in wisps. Little tendrils of white light pulled out of the old king, unwillingly and undulated in the air like salmon swimming against an unseen current. They passed around Frigga, gathering more and more the closer they got to Thor. When the first wisp reached him, it latched onto him like an octopus and the other tendrils rushed forward. Odin collapsed on the floor as his power suddenly left him. What little color he had in his hair turned stark white and the wrinkles on his face etched deeper than before. Frigga aged with him. Her lovely red hair drained of color as a millennium took hold of her bones and skin. 

Thor fell back onto the throne as the Odinforce...the Thorforce took hold. Lightning filled his eyes and radiated down his body. He glowed with a power that sprouted roses on the steps of the dais. The air filled with the heavenly fragrance as flowers blossomed around the new sovereign. Thor had always been a nature god, summoning the rains that brought life to all living things. But now, Thor was a creator god who could bring fertility to people and soil alike. 

At the same time, Thor was transforming on the throne, Loki likewise was experiencing a power surge of his own. He fell to his knees, moaning as all of the sensations Thor felt, he felt as well. People stared at the little Jotunn as he broke out in a sweat and lost control of his seidr. Green tendrils dancing around him, not knowing what to do. Loki panted from the heat for several minutes before the sensations subsided and he regained control. 

Thor rose from his seat, glowing like the sun and the people cheered. All hail the king. Odin and Frigga were collected up by the healers and whisked away for rest and replenishment. Odin survived the ordeal and would spend his golden years with his wife living a quiet retirement. 

Loki sat beside Thor during the feast that followed. The ale flowed. Speeches were given about Thor’s greatness. Well-wishes were spoken for his reign. And at the end of the night when they returned to their chambers, Loki made ready to service his beautiful master. 

Carefully, he undressed Thor, like he was opening a present for himself. The golden armor pulled away to reveal a finely embroidered soft tunic and trousers. Beneath that, a layer of linen. Loki stole a kiss before he had Thor lift his arms to pull the undershirt over his head to reveal that golden torso, still glowing. Loki pressed his palm to Thor’s chest, feeling that thundering heart beneath the sculpted muscle. Thor wrapped his arms around him, embracing him. Loki’s whole body quaked. 

“I just need to use the facilities. I’ll be right back.” Loki ran off to the bathroom to relieve himself and looked in the mirror for one last primp. Thor was on the bed, snoring. The moment his head hit the pillow he passed out, exhausted from the day’s events. “Ah!” Loki laughed in frustration. He stood there with his hands on his hips looking at Thor’s bare backside. He sighed. His beloved was out cold. He crawled into bed and snuggled up next to him, not knowing that Thor's new fertility powers were already taking effect. 

In the morning, Thor awoke early, pressing a kiss to Loki’s temple before going for a walk in the cool morning air. He felt feverish. The cool breeze in his mother’s garden refreshed him and he returned to the palace to begin his first official day as king. 

Loki awoke alone, scared and insecure. He got up and paced the room, not knowing why he felt the way he did. He wasn’t sure if he should find Thor or stay in this safe familiar space. He piled the pillows on the bed around him. But it wasn’t until the chambermaid came with his breakfast that he realized what was wrong. He hissed at her in territorial instinct. The poor girl nearly spilled his tray, dropping it onto the table and fleeing in fear. That was when Loki knew he was in heat. 

Thor was king. 

And by the Norns, Loki would get what he wanted from his mate. Loki climbed out of his pillow fort with a smile on his face. After the events from the day before, Loki knew that Thor had to be feeling what he was feeling. Thor would seek him out soon enough. He ate quickly and then went into his closet and fussed over what to wear. He decided to put on his princely loincloth from Jotunnheim along with all of his golden jewels. The skirt panels at the front and back just barely covered Loki’s genitals while exposing his hips and thighs. He went to the bathroom and painted his body with sensual swirls of gold and cobalt. He lined his eyes with thick black charcoal and straightened his hair so that it flowed long past his shoulder blades. 

But he needed something else. Another accessory. Thee accessory. He summoned a pageboy and instructed him to fetch the palace guards and a set of chains. The Einherjar came marching to Thor’s chambers but were confused by Loki’s dress and that the Jotunn was alone and not already under arrest.

“Oh good, you brought the pretty ones. I like the gold detailing on these. They are very lovely. If you’d be so kind, I think I’ll wear the wrist cuffs, but not the leg irons.” Loki winked at the guard holding the chains. 

“Your Highness, we don’t understand. Are you under arrest? Did the king order this?”

“I am his Majesty’s slave and I do as he commands and it pleases the king that I should be escorted to the throne room in wrist irons and await his arrival, kneeling by the throne. Ooh, is that a collar?” Loki spied the iron ring, licking his lips. But he realized that if he wore it, it would get in the way. Thor would not be able to nuzzle his neck. “On second thought, forget it. The wrist irons will do.”

The guard holding the chains blushed while his coworkers behind him smiled. They slapped the wrist irons onto him and together they marched to the throne room as courtiers looked on and gossiped. He climbed the steps and took up position, kneeling by the throne as two guards stood post on either side. 

Loki could tell they were staring at him, giving him side-eyes, and wondering what the hell he was doing. It was obvious, of course. People poked their heads in and out of the throne room, whispering and looking again. 

“You there!” Loki called to a page boy. “Fetch me a fan. It’s hot in here.” 

“Yes, Highness.” The page boy ran off and came back with a little fan which Loki waved on himself to cool down. He was glistening with a thin coat of sweat. His womb ached, clenching in pain. He was slick and his rose petals were puffy and engorged from the pheromones. He only needed to wait now. If Thor was feeling what he was feeling, it wouldn’t take long for the thunder god to seek him out. 

Elsewhere in the palace…

Thor wiped his brow as his chancellor droned on about criminal law and the reforms he wanted him to enact. He listened intently but had trouble focusing and the councilmen noticed. 

“My king, are you well?”

“I think I am overwrought from yesterday’s transformation. Is anyone else hot in here?” 

“We’ll open a window, Sire.” 

“My king, now that the coronation is over, we need to turn our attention to the line of succession. You are unmarried and without an heir. The King of Alfheim is requesting…”

“I’m marrying Loki. He will be my Queen. The wedding will take place in 3 months during the Yule festival. Once we are married, we will open diplomatic talks with the new king of Jotunheim. I need to have a little chat with that man.” Thor wiped his brow again and tugged at the neckline of his tunic. He was flushed and irritated. 

“My king, perhaps we should fetch a healer?”

“It’s the magic. I’m just adjusting. I…” Thor’s eyes glowed lightning and his cock stirred, as though angry with him. “I need Loki. This meeting is adjourned.” Thor stood up and his councilmen gasped. Thor’s rock hard hardon tented his trousers and it looked like a monstrous mound of coiled up virility. He left the meeting. People gasped as he walked past on his way to his chambers, but when he got there Loki was gone. 

“He’s in the throne room, Majesty, per your instructions,” a nearby guard informed him.

“My instructions?” He changed direction and headed there, not noticing or caring about the crowd of gentry following him and chattering. When Thor reached the entrance of the throne room a tingle went up his spine. The air smelled of Loki’s sex. And he was there, looking demure and ripe. Lightning danced down Thor’s body. He grunted like a hungry animal. Loki licked his lips.

“My God, I thought you’d never come.” 

Somewhere inside of Thor’s mind was a nagging voice telling him that he shouldn’t do what he knew he was going to do. He didn’t listen. He didn’t care. He wanted what he wanted and Loki wanted it too. As Thor marched towards him he stripped off his clothes, leaving a trail on the floor. By the time he got to Loki, he was nude, cock jutting out obscenely, leaking. He stuffed it into his mouth. It was so large Loki could barely accommodate the tip but sucked it greedily as he stroked his meaty shaft with both hands. The chains clanked as Loki worked him. But this wasn’t nearly enough for Thor. The foreplay was brief and he pulled away and sat down. Loki climbed into his lap and straddled him. The loincloth got in the way and Thor ripped it off, exposing Loki to the crowd. 

That sweet rosebud wept sticky nectar onto the burgeoning scepter of the fertility god. Like a lock and key the tip perched at the entrance, then slide inside with a satisfying smooth motion. 

Thunder boomed outside. The wind howled. Loki’s hips undulated as he fucked the king of Asgard on his throne. He arched them, angled them to maximize the view of Thor’s cock pounding his cunny for those watching. 

Yes, Thor was his. Asgard was his. And this was Loki’s coronation. Thor thrust upwards. Loki bounced violently as Thor raked his fingers down Loki’s arms and back. He swept his black hair to the side and licked at his neck. He nibbled. He thrust harder and kissed Loki with dominance. It built-in him, this release of seed and primal power. 

Loki rode faster, more erratic. Thor growled and grabbed his hips to still him and fucked upward fast and hard to finish. 

He bit down at the apex of Loki’s neck where it met the shoulder and a rivulet of blood streamed down Loki’s back as Thor filled him. 

Flowers filled the land of Asgard, sprouting, and blossoming with their fertility god. The fruit trees ripened. 

For the people of Asgard, Loki became not just their Queen, but their sacred scion. 

Asgard’s new queen had taken the throne. 


	14. Epilogue

Thor stood on a balcony staring down at his men as they trained for combat. The war with Jotunheim had been brief but tedious. He hadn’t wanted it. He’d been sincere in his petition for peace and trade but Hellblindi did not trust him. So Thor defeated Jotunheim and declared peace by force. It was not an ideal outcome but the loss of life had been minimal thanks in no small part to Loki. 

A young page boy came running up to him.“Majesty, the Herald of the Court has an urgent matter to discuss.”

“Urgent in what way, boy? The death of innocents? The threat of war? The danger of a volcanic eruption?”

“His Highness argued with the palace chef about the fish selection again. The chef quit and now we don’t have anyone to plan the feast for the trade conference next week.”

“Fish?”

“Aye, my King.” 

“If Loki is harassing the chef about fish it can only mean one thing.”

“What is that Majesty?”

“Tell the Court Herald to ring the bells. The queen is pregnant again.” 

“What about the chef Majesty? Who will cook the feast?”

“Tell him...tell him...I’ll do it.”

The page boy looked up at his king, confused, “What?” Thor looked down at him with a cocky smile and ruffled his hair. 

“Just kidding. I’ll deal with it tomorrow. I know the Herald thinks it’s urgent. It’s not. It’s just food. It’ll be fine. Tell the Herald that. I am adjourning to my chambers for the evening.”

“Yes your Majesty.” The boy ran off with his message. Thor sighed, his heart and mind heavy with all of the burdens of the throne. 

He returned to find Loki tucking their young son into bed. Little Vali wasn’t even two years old yet. Loki had taken to wearing more conservative clothing since their son’s birth. He often wore gray robes with blue flowers embroidering the heavy fabric. 

Thor took him into his arms and kissed his hair. “Asleep already?” he asked. 

“Aye. Between his nursemaid and I, we managed to tucker him out. He’ll sleep soundly tonight,” he said. Thor’s arms snaked around him from behind, rubbing Loki’s belly through his clothes. Thor sniffed his neck and groaned into his shoulder. Loki laughed softly. “Your father’s knitting is coming along nicely.”

“Is it really his knitting or is my mother helping?” 

“Oh, I’m sure she’s helping. Her left eye twitches whenever she sees loose loops in his weaving.” 

“Mmm...I don’t like loose knots either.”

“How was your day, love?” Loki asked. 

“Tedious. I’m done making decisions for the day. Why don’t you take over?” 

Loki grinned, and turned to face him, “You’ll have to say the magic word.”

Thor sighed, breathing out the heavy burdens of the day and letting relaxation take hold. 

“Master.” 


End file.
